Forum:Jacob Taylor
I genuinely liked Jacob Taylor as a character in ME2, but I thought he was a bit weak in combat. I look forward to further development for his character in ME3, but I'd really like to see him be made a more potent combatant to match his character and back story. A good start would be to add assault rifle skill to complement his shotgun proficiency, and to replace his incindiary ammo ability with a second offensive biotic ability such as throw or warp. It would be really cool if you could get his biotic abilities upgraded to the point where he could use Pull Field on a group of enemies and have them suspended long enough for his biotic cooldown and then use Throw Field on them to finish them. If the rumors are true and you can only have 8 squadmates, I would choose Jacob as one of them if given a choice, but just a few things to make him more effective in battle would be great. You know, I liked Jacob as well and would like to see his story explored a little further. Who knows how Bioware plans on including all the characters, I'm sure that however they do it, it will fit the frantic galactic war feel. --Iiams571 03:36, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Yea I agree. Bioware is one of the best companies out there and I'm sure they'll do everything right. Plus, I read somewhere the developers saying that they planned to make biotic powers in general more potent in combat, so Jacob will benefit from that by default. And I think I read that squadmates would have a slightly bigger weapon selection as well, so that's good too. Incidentally, I wish they'd remake Mass Effect: Galaxy as DLC for consoles using Mass Effect 2-3's graphics and game engine to fill in Jacob and Miranda's back story more, for those who don't have an iPhone. I know a report out there states that all classes will have access to all four (5 if you count heavy weps, which may well make a return) weapon classes (the key thing being only the soldier is able to carry them all at once; the other classes are limited in the number they can carry). Unless BioWare says 'no thats only for Shepard' it seems fairly certain that Jacob and company will be able to use Assault Rifles if they previously couldn't. That fits the Galactic War feeling well, I think; in those frantic times people would train with weapons they previously never did to be able to contribute more to the war. As for Jacob as a character, I kind of compare him to Carth Onasi/Kaiden Alenko in this sense: Strong sense of duty, but each has something in his past that makes him a bit jaded (Kaiden was tortured at his Biotics training academy; Carth was betrayed by his Mentor, Saul Karath, and Jacob, well actually to be honest I forget why Jacob was kicked out of the Aliance... --Burkenation 04:35, November 27, 2011 (UTC)